


Watching You Work

by iaminarage



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Art, Artists, Fluff, M/M, glassblowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminarage/pseuds/iaminarage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only reason Kurt keeps dragging people to the glassblowing studio is because he likes glass. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching You Work

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Adam and Kurt didn't meet at NYADA. Written for the Glee Collage Fest- Day 6. I’m very punctual. (Also I hate the title but I could not think of ANYTHING.)

"Kurt only wants to take you because he has a crush on one of the glassblowers and he needs an excuse to go back," Rachel explained as they got in the car.

"I do not! I find the work very interesting," Kurt replied. He was really only half lying. He found watching the process of molten hot glass being turn into something beautiful and functional to be completely mesmerizing.

That was why he'd wanted to visit the workshop in the first place. He'd picked it off the list of local attractions almost as soon as he and Rachel had started rehearsals in Vermont. He remembered his parents taking him to Corning Glass Museum for a day when they'd been visiting family in upstate New York and Kurt had thought that the glass blowing demonstration was like magic.

Kurt also had a crush on one of the glassblowers. In his defense the guy was cute, sweet, interesting to talk to, and obviously talented. And on top of that, he was British. How was Kurt supposed to resist, really?

He was jogged back to reality by Rachel snapping in his face. "See what I mean?" She said. "Look at the dreamy expression! Program the GPS so we can go, please?"

"Wouldn't be the first time Kurt was obsessed with a guy because he was talented at blowing things," Santana said with a laugh.

Kurt responded by connecting his IPod and cranking the volume on Aida.

By the time they were taking their seats in the workshop, Santana and Rachel had found something else to argue about and Kurt got to watch the glassblowing in peace. The reprieve ended when Adam caught sight of Kurt and waved.

Kurt waved back as Santana whistled. "Bet he has great upper arm strength. You'd better get in there."

"Honestly, Kurt's an actor in New York. What would he do with a glassblower from Vermont?" Rachel asked, rolling her eyes.

Santana snorted. "Have some fun before he gets old and his dick falls off?"

"Please don't discuss my penis in public," Kurt said with a sigh. He probably should have thought of the embarrassment factor when he decided bringing Santana here was a good plan.

Rachel and Santana ignored him and debated whether Kurt was really looking for something casual. Apparently his opinion wasn't relevant.

Adam took a break a few minutes later and came over to where Kurt was sitting. Kurt held back while a few tourists asked questions and then he got his chance.

"Hey Kurt," Adam said brightly. "Brought another friend out here?"

"I keep hoping one of them will get why I like it so much, but no luck so far," Kurt replied, grinning.

"Well I understand," Adam said and then blushed lightly. "Obviously."

Kurt leaned a little closer to where Adam was standing below him. "A lot better than me, I'm sure. I just watch."

"You're an artist. You understand," he replied, catching Kurt's eyes and smiling. Kurt couldn't help but smile back. He liked that Adam thought of him that way.

For a few minutes, they just smiled at each other then Adam slapped himself on the forehead with one sooty hand. "Silly me. I should have asked. How are Hairspray rehearsals going?"

"Really well! We start performing in less than two weeks, so we're nearly there," Kurt said and then he bit his lip. It might be too forward to ask, but he wasn't sure he'd ever have another chance. "You should come if you have time."

"I'd love to!" Adam replied. "I can definitely make time."

"Let me give you my number. If you let me know when you're coming, I can get you cast discount tickets," Kurt added a little quickly to prove that he had a legitimate reason to keep the lines of communication open.

"I can give you mine and you can text me?" Adam asked and then held up his dirty hands. "I can't exactly enter it in my phone."

Kurt went back to the girls after that and endured their teasing about the length of the exchange. It wasn't until evening that Kurt's phone pinged with a message from Adam.

From Adam:  
Thanks for coming by today! It was great to see you. Would the 15th be a good day for me to come?

Kurt couldn't help but feel encouraged by the fact that Adam had bothered to pick a date almost immediately, and he'd picked one that was pretty soon. He didn't have much time in Vermont, so he didn't want to waste any.

* * *

 

Kurt spent the next two and a half weeks texting Adam whenever he had a few minutes. Neither of them was free to chat any time they wanted, but they still sent plenty of messages.

The more that Kurt got to know Adam, the more smitten he became. Rachel was still teasing him about it, and he had no defense. He definitely had a crush.

By the time the 15th rolled around, Kurt was incredibly nervous about Adam seeing the show. What if he didn't like it? What if he didn't even show up?

"He'll be here, Kurt," Rachel said with a sigh after the 800th time Kurt checked his phone. "And he's going to love you. Your Link Larkin is totally crush-worthy!"

"I hope you're right," Kurt said with a sigh as he shut his phone off. The show was going to start in 15 minutes and he needed to focus on getting into character, not on any hot British artists who might or might not be coming to see him.

When Kurt walked out into the lobby after the show, he tried to play it cool and not to look for Adam too intently, so he was complexly startled when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

He whipped around with his hand clutched to his chest and said, "Adam!"

"We're you expecting someone else?" Adam asked, quirking an eyebrow and smiling at Kurt.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Kurt replied, and then took a good look at Adam. Every other time they'd seen each other, Adam had been working. Now he'd traded his soot covered t-shirt and baggy jeans for a short sleeve plaid button up, v-neck, and tight tan pants. "You certainly clean up well." Kurt said, making no attempt to keep the appreciative tone out of his voice.

"I figured the chimney sweep look wasn't particularly appropriate for the theatre," Adam replied. "Speaking of which, this is for you," he added, handing Kurt a thin paper wrapped package.

Kurt shot Adam a questioning look and then turned his attention to his gift. When he opened it, he found a single tulip made completely of glass. "Holy shit, Adam," Kurt said, almost whispering.

Adam blushed. "I hope it isn't too much. I know it looks fancy, but it's just something I do when I get tired of making bowls. And I figured it lasts longer than real flowers."

"It's amazing," Kurt said, pulling it gently out of the paper wrapping and holding it up to the light. It probably was too much, but it was just so perfectly Adam—and so perfect a gift for Kurt—that he didn't think he cared.

After a minute of staring at the flower, he slipped it back into its wrappings and then pulled Adam into a tight hug. It was the first time they'd really touched each other, and, even though it was perfectly innocent, Kurt still felt like he'd been shocked where Adam's hands rested on his waist.

"Thank you so much," Kurt said, as he reluctantly pulled away. He hesitated for just a moment before he reminded himself that he didn't have time to overthink with Adam. "Everyone's going out for drinks after the show. Do you want to come?"

Adam broke into a grin. "I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> The working title of this fic was "Adam blows glass. And stuff." It was a better title.


End file.
